you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 12/Screenplay
SCENE 1 Forest Raining. going to their rendezvous point. Mio Ibuki (Monologue): What? Mio Ibuki: Ibuki here. Mio Ibuki: I've acquired Class D's key card, as directed. SCENE 2 A camp Kōhei Katsuragi: Yes. Yes. I see. We'll meet up there. Kōhei Katsuragi: Class A's final points will be 544. 350 points ahead of Class B. dropping out (-30 SP), Spot misuse (-50 SP), 16 spot occupation (+274 SP), Naming Class D's leader (+50 SP) Kōhei Katsuragi: ... And ahead of Class D by ... an overwhelming number. SCENE 3 Forest Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Awake? Suzune Horikita: Where am I? What are you doing here? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I found you passed out and brought you here. Suzune Horikita: I ran after Ibuki-san, who stole the key card ... But I couldn't get it back. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I see. Horikita, you should drop out. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'll figure out a way to handle Ibuki and the key card. You can't hold out any longer. Suzune Horikita: We can't afford to lose any more points because of me. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: But ... Suzune Horikita: I don't have a choice ... To reach Class A ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Why are you so obsessed with A? Suzune Horikita: It's all to gain my brother's acknowledgement. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What good will have that to you? What is it you hope to do? Suzune Horikita: I'm responsible for all of it. If I'd had allies, we could have taken shifts to protect the card. Suzune Horikita: But ... since I don't have any friends like that ... Suzune Horikita: I brought this all on myself. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're starting to feel like you need allies, then? Suzune Horikita: I swear I'll make up for this failure. Even if I have to do it alone ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You can't do it alone. You're not that strong. Sorry to tell you. Suzune Horikita: You're telling me to give up? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I didn't say that. There's no need to give up. If you can't fight by yourself, fight with another. I'll help you. Suzune Horikita: You're not ... the kind of person ... who says things ... like that. SCENE 4 Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Excuse me. Sae Chabashira: Horikita ... What happened? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: She's passed out with a fever. Please take her to rest immediately. She'll have to drop out. Do you accept that? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yes. SCENE 5 stops. Kei Karuizawa: I heard Horikita-san dropped out. Maya Satō: Ibuki-san's gone missing too. You think she was the one behind the arson today? Satsuki Shinohara: What do you think she was trying to accomplish? You think Ibuki-san is C's leader? Kei Karuizawa: Who knows? Everyone in C's retired. It was probably one of them. Yōsuke Hirata: Our key card was seen. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah. Though you're the only one I've told. It suggests Ibuki infiltrated Class D to find our leader. She probably stole the panties, too. Yōsuke Hirata: But why? No, thinking won't get us anywhere ... The greater worry is ... tomorrow, they'll name our leader ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: The penalty from our drop-outs and a guessed leader alone will be minus 110 S-points. Having our leader guessed will negate all our bonus points. Yōsuke Hirata: Which only leaves about 50 S-points? Once the test results are revealed, the finger-pointing will start ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It'll become a witch trial ... Yōsuke Hirata: I thought this test would be a chance for our class to come together ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I thought, if we could work together to beat this, it would forge bonds between us. But ... this could be the end of Class D. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hirata ... there's a favour I want to ask you. SCENE 6 Final Day. A camp Tomoya Mashima: Before the test ends, we'll commence the naming of the class leaders. Unnamed B-Class Student 1: I don't see Kaneda-kun, do you? Unnamed B-Class Student 2: Where'd he run off to? Chie Hoshinomiya: Write who you think were the other classes' leaders on here. If you don't know, you don't have to write anyone. Honami Ichinose: We won't write anyone, I guess. Ryūji Kanzaki: The penalty for guessing a leader wrong is 50 points. No need to take that kind of risk. Honami Ichinose: Yeah. We have over 200 points anyway. D camp. Airi Sakura: Um... It's finally over, huh? Yeah, it is. What do you think our score will turn out to be? There was the think with Ibuki-san, too. SCENE 7 Tomoya Mashima: Okay, looks like all the classes are here. So, as of now, I declare the special exam over. Kakeru Ryūen: Hey. Don't end this without me. Kikyō Kushida: What's Ryūen's doing here? Ken Sudō: You mean he stayed on the island? Yōsuke Hirata: Ryūen's here, but Ibuki isn't? Kei Karuizawa: But why? Kōhei Katsuragi: Excellent work, Ryūen. We of Class A will earn over 500 S-points. Let me extend a hand of gratitude for your hard work. Kakeru Ryūen: Hey now. You're about to see something interesting. Kōhei Katsuragi: What do you mean by that? [Flashback Begin] 1. Kōhei Katsuragi: If we hang a curtain in front of the cave and hide the stuff there, the other classes won't discover our plan. This is a bold plan you've thought of, though ... Kakeru Ryūen: You really think I'm going to honest apply myself to some test put up by the school? I hate hard work. Kakeru Ryūen (Monologue): On the first day of the test, I forged a contract with Class A. Class C would transfer 200 S-points' worth of goods to Class A. And I'd give information Class C found about other class leaders to Katsuragi. C/Class A ~ Special Test Contract Contents (I) (I. 1) Class C will buy 200 S-points' worth of goods and transfer them to Class A. Class A will have the right to determine which items are bought. (I. 2) Class C will identify the leaders of Class B and Class D, and give all earned information to Class A. Kōhei Katsuragi: Regarding the leaders, I need more than your word on them. I need you to show me a photo of the key card, or the real thing. Kakeru Ryūen: Sure thing. But ... When you form an alliance with someone, you really should trust them. Forest. Satoru Kaneda: A-Ahh Kakeru Ryūen: That's right I need you to really hate me. If you don't ... Kakeru Ryūen: ... Then you can't fool anyone else. Kakeru Ryūen: Go. Kakeru Ryūen (Monologue): Then I sent Ibuki and Kaneda to act as spies in Classes D and B. [Flashback End] SCENE 8 [Flashback Begin] C camp. Day 2 Kakeru Ryūen (Monologue): Then, the revelling. Kakeru Ryūen: We spent all of the 100 S-pints we had remaining after the trade, then had everyone except Ibuki and Kaneda drop out. I alone remained. I hid myself on the island. Evening. Kakeru Ryūen: You must really hate Katsuragi, eh? Kakeru Ryūen (Monologue): I was in contact with Class A's Sakayanagi faction, too. One of them was intentionally misusing a spot to reduce his own class' points and was human garbage forthright enough to tell me Class A's leader. [Flashback End] SCENE 1 [Flashback Begin] Day 6 Kakeru Ryūen (Monologue): What I didn't expect was for Ibuki's digital camera to break. Thanks to that, Katsuragi and I had to personally verify the card Ibuki stole. Kōhei Katsuragi: It's genuine. Good job. Kakeru Ryūen: Our contract is complete. Shall I tell you who B's leader is, too? B was naturally closely guarded, and I have no incriminating photos or concrete evidence, but ... Kōhei Katsuragi: If you have no solid evidence, then I don't need it. Kōhei Katsuragi: Ryūen, you stink. Go take a shower or something. [Flashback End] SCENE 9 [Flashback Begin] Final Day. Kazuma Sakagami: Ryūen. Are you there? Kakeru Ryūen: Is it finally over? Kazuma Sakagami: Kaneda-kun and Ibuki-kun have dropped out. Kakeru Ryūen: I see. Kazuma Sakagami: Then ... shall we finish it? Kakeru Ryūen: Yes. Kakeru Ryūen: Class A's leader is Yahiko Totsuka. B's is Chihiro Shiranami. D's is Suzune Horikita. Kazuma Sakagami: Honestly ... You claim to hate hard work, but look at you. Dirty clothing, injuries all over ... They all speak of your determination and hard work toward seizing victory. Kakeru Ryūen: Cut the babbling, Teacher. Nearby the bay. Kakeru Ryūen: Now I can guess the leader of each class, subtracting 50 points from each, and negating their bonus points. In terms of points gained, A will be reduced to a mere 170. We of Class C will receive 150 just from guessing leaders. as calculated by Ryūen (I) A. Starting Points: 300 Penalties: Sakayanagi's refusal to participate: -30 S-Points Spot Misuse: -50 S-points Leader guessed: -50 S-points Negated Bonus Points Total: 170 points. B. Starting Points: 300 Penalties: Lifestyle expenses: (Approx~)-100 S-Points Leader guessed: -50 S-points Negated Bonus Points Total: 150 points. as calculated by Ryūen (II) C. Starting Points: 300 Penalties: Transfer of goods to Class A: -200 S-Points Lifestyle expenses: -100 S-Points Bonus Points: Spot Occupation: +26 bonus points Leader guesses: +150 bonus points. Total: 176 points. Kakeru Ryūen: Combined with our bonus points from securing spots, we'll exceed Class A. [Flashback End] SCENE 10 Area. Kakeru Ryūen (Monologue): I win. Tomoya Mashima: I will now reveal the results of the exam. Coming in the last place ... Class C, with zero points. Kakeru Ryūen (Monologue): What? Tomoya Mashima: Next, in the third place, Class A, with 120 points. In the second place, Class B, with 140 points. And in the first place, Class D, with 225 points. That is all! Kikyō Kushida: Ehh? First place? Airi Sakura: R-Really? Kanji Ike: We did it! I dunno what happened, but we got first place! Kei Karuizawa: I guess we actually did work really hard! Speranza. Suzune Horikita: What on earth happened? Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Summer Special Test During this test, students will receive set penalties under the following conditions: (1) Those unable to continue the test due to poor health or injury will result in a 30-point penalty and retirement. (2) Pollution of the environment will result in a 20-point penalty. (3) Each absence at 8 AM and 8 PM daily roll call will result in a 5-point penalty. (4) Violence, theft, or destruction of property against another class will result in immediate failure for the class to whom the offending student belongs and the forfeiture of all that students' private points. SCENE 11 Speranza. near the pool, [[Rokusuke Kōenji] laughs] Rokusuke Kōenji: Welcome back from the test, all! Kōenji laughs Ken Sudō: Hey, Kōenji! We lost 30 points because of you! Kōenji laughs Rokusuke Kōenji: Calm yourself. I was laid up and in poor health. Ken Sudō: Damn you ... Cut the crap! Quit glistening with pool water! [] Suzune Horikita: Wait! Suzune Horikita: What's going on here? SCENE 12 library Arisu Sakayanagi: It all happened more or less as I expected. The Katsuragi faction will lose a great deal of influence. Dorm Hallway Masayoshi Hashimoto: Yes. If we're united heading into the second term, Class A will be invulnerable. Katsuragi's here. I need to hang up! Arisu Sakayanagi: Yes. Well done. Unnamed A-Class Student 1: How are you gonna take responsibility, Katsuragi?! Unnamed A-Class Student 2: That contract you signed was a huge mistake! Yahiko Totsuka: You all signed off on it, too! Masayoshi Hashimoto: This is just pathetic, Katsuragi! Yahiko Totsuka: Hashimoto ... Having someone as untrustworthy as you around is why Katsuragi-san couldn't move around in a crowd! And because of that ... Yahiko Totsuka: O-Ohh... Kōhei Katsuragi: Hashimoto, you were in contact with Ryūen, weren't you? You sold the name of Class A's leader to him. SCENE 13 Restaurant. Ryūji Kanzaki: Second place, eh? Honami Ichinose: It's still basically a loss, Class D was the only winner this time ... Hey ... remember what the teacher told us when we started here? There's nothing in this school you can't buy with points ... Ryūji Kanzaki: Yeah, that's right ... Honami Ichinose: It's really expensive, but you can buy it, you know ... The right to join the class you want. SCENE 14 Speranza. Mio Ibuki: Sorry. Kakeru Ryūen: I've figured it out. The reason for their high score and the reason ours was zero. It's because we didn't guess Class D's leader. SCENE 15 Top layer Suzune Horikita: Huh?!? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're not our leader, Horikita. Suzune Horikita: Eh- What? But the card ... Suzune Horikita: Ah- What's your name doing on it? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Just because the test ended, I changed D's leader. You can't change leaders without a good reason ... which means that if you do have a good reason, you can change leaders. A leader's failing health is a good reason. [Flashback Begin] reading the rule book. [Flashback End] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: As a result, Ryūen and Katsuragi named you as a leader, and they were wrong. Suzune Horikita: You arranged all of this, didn't you? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I did. [Flashback Begin] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ibuki was a spy, so I destroyed her digital camera. As a result, Ibuki would need to steal the key card itself. [Flashback End] [Flashback Begin] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I waited until your condition had deteriorated sufficiently ... [Flashback End] [Flashback Begin] Day 6. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'll give you Sakura's email address if you'll do something for me. Haruki Yamauchi: Ah? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I intentionally got you to show your card to Ibuki, got you dirty, got you to visit the waterfall, and lured Ibuki into stealing your card. I used the arson to throw the camp into a panic, giving Ibuki the opening she needed to escape. [Flashback End] SCENE 16 Speranza Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Then, just as they'd planned it, she went to show Ryūen the card. Suzune Horikita: Then you got me to drop out and changed our leader. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Initially, I'd hope to earn points through spot occupation ... but I saw Katsuragi leaving a pot with a card in hand. Suzune Horikita: So A's leader was Katsuragi-kun? [Flashback Begin] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No, Katsuragi is a cautious man. He wouldn't do anything so careless. He wouldn't even occupy a pot at a time when someone else might see him. It was a performance to conceal the fact that someone else had occupied the spot without asking him first. Thus, I was able to surmise that A's leader was Yahiko, the person with him then. [Flashback End] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: As for Class C, I knew that Ryūen was still on the island. [Flashback Begin] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: When we ran into Ryūen, there was a radio next to him, Ibuki had one of the same radios. If Ryūen himself was in contact with Ibuki, it meant he must still be on the island. I became convinced that Ryūen was C's leader. [Flashback End] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It was at that point that I switched from a spot occupation strategy to a leader identification strategy, and I used you. I left Class B alone. [Flashback Begin] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: In the long run, eroding our alliance with Class B would be to our disadvantage, and there was a spy from C in Class B, too, so I confirmed that their leader would be guessed even without any action from me. [Flashback End] SCENE 17 Speranza Suzune Horikita: And as you surmised, B's leader was guessed, causing them a serious loss of points. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Having one's leader named is a loss of 50 points and all bonus points are negated as a result. Suzune Horikita: You really put one over on everyone. You claim you have no interest in reaching Class A. Why, then, did you help me? What is it that drives you? What do- Yōsuke Hirata: There she is! Horikita-san! Kei Karuizawa: We were looking everywhere! How'd you do it? We heard you were the reason Class D won! Suzune Horikita: Huh-?! Kei Karuizawa: Hirata-kun told us you were the one who figured out A's and C's leaders! Chiaki Matsushita: Thanks to that, we got tons of points! Y Maya Satō: You're amazing! Total genius! Kei Karuizawa: Ibuki-san was behind the fire, and she tried to run away, so you chased here, right? Suzune Horikita: Um, actually ... Kei Karuizawa: He said that's the reason you were under the weather! Maya Satō: So cool! Total friendship! Suzune Horikita: Wh-What are you talking about? Kikyō Kushida: Horikita-san sure is popular, huh? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I suppose she is. Kikyō Kushida: I really do hate her ... Because, for better or worse, she has no hidden side. She's the opposite of me. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Most people are like that. As am I. Kikyō Kushida: Hey, Ayanokōji-kun. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yes? Kikyō Kushida: If you had to choose between me and Horikita-san ... you'd choose her, wouldn't you? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Dunno. Kikyō Kushida: Hmm ... Meanie. Hmmpphh- Chabashira: Meet me at the theatre. SCENE 18 Theater Sae Chabashira: First, allow me to commend you. I'm genuinely impressed. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're satisfied, then? Then tell me ... Is it true that man asked you to have me expelled? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I won't do any more for you without proof. Sae Chabashira: I know everything about you. That's proof enough, isn't it? Sae Chabashira: The wings of Icarus. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What about it? Sae Chabashira: Icarus took flight in order to be free. But only because his father Daedalus instructed him to make the wings and take flight. He wasn't flying of his own free will. Doesn't that sound just like you? Sae Chabashira: That man, your father, said this: "Someday, Kiyotaka will choose expulsion of his own accord." You'll burn your wings under the sun, fall into the sea, and die. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's out of the question. Sae Chabashira: Poor, tragic Icarus. What will you do next? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I think you know that. Icarus didn't heed Daedalus' warnings. SCENE 19 Lounge Mio Ibuki: You'd received hundreds of thousands of points every month until graduation? C/Class A ~ Special Test Contract Contents (II) (3) Once Class C has fulfilled items (1) and (2) above, all students of Class A will, each month, transfer 20,000 private points to Kakeru Ryūen. This contract will last until graduation from this school. (4) The signatures below indicate agreement to the contents of this contract. *Signatures of Kakeru Ryūen and all A-Class students (Sakayanagi excluded). Kakeru Ryūen: From the start, this contract was what I was after. The test pints were secondary. However ... I don't like it when people get in my way. Class D ... SCENE 20 Theatre. Suzune Horikita: I fi- ... Finally found you. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You again? What is it now? Suzune Horikita: Hirata-kun told me. When you told him A and C's leaders, you said I was the one who figured it all out. And after the test was over, you asked him to work to bring the class together. Are you trying to use me as a cover? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Horiktia, do you remember what I said back then? You need allies. Suzune Horikita: You did it for that? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You've finally started to change. Suzune Horikita: It's your fault ... Grudgingly, I will acknowledge you as an ally, too. Still, I don't want you acting buddy-buddy with me once we're back at school. We're only working together to reach Class A. But ... I will say one thing. Thank you. Not that I'm saying that I need you or anything ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): But, Horikita ... I've never once thought of you as an ally. Not you. Not Kushida. Not Hirata. All people are nothing but tools. It doesn't matter how it's done. It doesn't matter what needs to be sacrificed. In this world, winning is everything. As long as I win in the end... That's all that matters. Category:Screenplay